Sweet Dreams
by Suitsandstrips
Summary: George has been having odd dreams about him and Fred for a while making him act weird, after a while Fred get's curious about what's going on. Yaoi. FredxGeorge. Don't like don't read!


This is my first FredxGeorge story and I tried to keep them in character the whole time, but I don't know if I really did.

I hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

**Sweet Dreams**

Once on a bright summer morning at the burrow George Weasley was writing down yet another amazing night's dream.  
"_George was pacing around his chamber waiting for his royal helped to come help him get ready for his wedding to the noble Prince Fred from the neighboring kingdom. The wedding was going to be the signing of peace between the two kingdoms."  
_"Man that was a good dream" George thought allowed putting his pen down.  
There was a quick knock at the door and his mother said softly from the other side, "George dear, would you come down stairs and help Ron and Fred get the house ready for when Harry and a few members of the Order get here?"  
"Yeah mum, I'll be down in a sec." He stood up quickly and shoved the journal into his sock drawer and walk briskly to the door with the lovely sight of his dream still fresh in his head.  
When get to the bottom of the stairs he saw his brothers putting multiple tables together in the living room to make room for all the guests they would soon have. He didn't notice the way Fred kept his eyes on him for a long period of time before shoving his head back to the side.  
"Took you long enough you bloody git!" Ron yelled at him from across the room, "Help us with these, they're heavier than they look."  
"It's cause I was afraid to come down here and see your ugly face." I shot back at him.  
"Yeah, it's not that easy to have to look at it all the time, Ronnikins, we need some time to get away from it." Fred said with a serious tone.  
"Oh you two can shove off!" He yelled stomping out of the room.  
Fred walked over the George and slapped him on the back while laughing, "Man he's easy to get to!"  
George merely laughed a little and walked over to go put the tables into place.  
The rest of the day consisted of house work, chores, and random touches and long looks from Fred to George.  
"_I better not think too much into it, I don't want to jump to conclusions and freak Fred out so much that me won't talk to me anymore." _I thought when I finally had a moment to stop and think.  
At that moment George was walking down the smallest hallway in the house, it was only big enough for one person to walk through at a time. About half way down the hall George ran into something muscular and felt two strong arms wrap around him before he could fall to the ground.  
"Whoa! Better get your head out of the clouds or you'll end up walking out the window." Fred says with a huge smile on him face.  
"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking." I said trying not to look him the eye, as if he'd be able to tell that I was day dreaming about him if I did.  
"What's wrong? You've been real spacey all day; did you catch a cold or something?" He reached out to feel my forehead but I turned my face away before he could.  
"No, I just had an odd dream last night."  
"What was it about?"  
I stood there for a moment contemplating whether or not I should tell him, deciding I shouldn't I just gave a weak "Nothing."  
"Oh come off it! Just tell me, it's not like it's that bad"  
"I told you, it was nothing." I replied with a little too much venom in my voice.  
He gave a quick laugh, "Geez George, didn't mean to get your knickers in a bunch, I just thought that you loved me enough to tell me what's with you, but apparently I'm not important enough to you."  
I shoved him off of me, "Shut up Fred, you don't even know what you're talking about." I turned around and walked off as fast as I could, I could hear him shouting my name and apologizes behind me, but I just kept going.  
I ran into our bedroom as fast as I could, I fell onto my bed and shoved my head under my pillow and attempted to forget the scene that just occurred. After a few minutes I felt myself slip into a deep sleep.  
"_Prince George had just finished putting on his formal wedding attire, he was looking in the mirror trying to calm down the nerves building up inside him. Trying to put his mind on something else he looked out the window at the towns' people bustling around excitedly trying to get ready for the wedding. At the end of the main road of the town George could see a royal caravan coming, he knew immediately that it was Prince Fred.  
George began to pace back and forth again as he felt the nerves building back up even higher than they were. He had never even seen the other prince, though he had heard many rumors about his beauty from almost every traveler that had stopped by after being in the other kingdom.  
Feeling the need to see the other prince he looked back out the window to see the caravan right outside the castle, Two stage couches opened up the door of the main carriage and out stepped a gorgeous man with fiery red locks, he looked up at the sky with is wild blue eyes, he had a wide smile on his face, it was a smile that made him look like he had never frowned in his life.  
George felt his breath get stuck in his throat, this man looked exactly like him, but yet opposite, he looked much more vibrant and lively, like nothing could ever get in his way, George could feel his heart speed up in his chest."  
_"Hey Georgie! Time to get up dinner's ready!" Fred yelled in his face while shacking him wildly.  
"Alright, alright! I'm up! Let go of me!" I yelled up at him.  
"Man, you can sleep! I've been trying to wake you up for a few minutes; you must have been having some dream though, kept saying things over and over again." He said finally letting go and sitting next to me on the bed.  
I felt a shock wave of fear go through my body. "A-and, what ... Exactly... did I say?" I tried anything not to look at him.  
He didn't say anything for a little while, thinking that he couldn't hear me I was about to ask again, but as I was about to ask he looked down at me with a big smile and said, "Nothing, just a bunch of gibberish, you should get that head of your checked out."  
I was over run with relief; I threw a pillow at him and yelled, "I only need it checked out cause I have to live with you!"  
He ran out of the room laughing and yelling at me to hurry up. I signed and got up, I have to remember to write that one in my journal latter. I walked down the stairs slowly reminiscing about my latest dream, as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw that everyone had already arrived and were all getting seated, the younger ones trying to fight for the best seats. I looked over farther and saw Fred sitting with a seat saved next to him, obviously for me, but it was odd, he wasn't throwing dung-bombs around or sneaking puking pastels into Ron or Percy's food, he was just starting off into the distance with a blank face.  
"Oi! What's wrong with you?" I yelled sitting down next to him.  
"Whoa! You scared me." He looked at me breathlessly, "oh, uh, nothing's wrong, just blanking out."  
"Well you shouldn't make that a habit, its odd not having you running around making trouble like a bugger." I said laughing at him.  
"Hey, you make half that trouble!" He threw a half assed punch at me which I easily dodged.  
Mum came in and put all sorts of foods all over the tables, while putting food in between Fred and me she leaned in and whispered "You two be on your best behavior or I'll have you two in the attic for the rest of the summer."  
"You think that lowly of us mother?" Fred said while dramatically throwing his hand over his face.  
"Yeah, one would think you would show your own son's a little faith." I turned and wrapped my arms around Fred to look like we were crying together.  
"Oh whatever! Just be good!" She yelled at us and stormed off to serve the others.  
"Haha, I love messing with her." Fred said squeezing me tight.  
"Yeah, she's so easy to annoy." I smiled at him and hugged him back. I thought he would let go after a few seconds, but he just kept hanging onto me, it felt amazing to be in his arms, it was like I fit into them perfectly, like I was meant to be there. I wanted to stay there forever, but we had been like this for a little too long and knew that everyone would start to look at us weird soon.  
"Um, Freddie, thinking about letting go anytime soon?" My voice was a little muffled because I was clutched so tightly into his chest. He seemed to be a little startled by my voice, like I was bringing him out of a trance or something. He quickly let go and gave a quiet "Sorry" then started eating.  
He seemed a little bit put off for the rest of dinner, not making as many jokes as he usually does, he didn't even try to pull any pranks. I was worried about him, so after dinner I pulled him out into the field that we used to hide in when we were little together to have a talk with him.  
"George, why did you pull me all the way out here, it's going to start raining soon, we should just go back!" He said looking up at the sky.  
"No, not until you tell me what was wrong with you earlier."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You barely said anything, and you didn't pull a single prank, that's not like you at all!"  
"You're the one to talk! What was with that whole scene in the hallway earlier? And you're the one who's been spacing out all day long!"  
"Well that's for a whole other reason Fred! I just don't like it when you act like this; I like it when you act normal!"  
"Yeah, well I like it when you're normal too! So either tell me what's eating you or I'm not telling you anything about me!"  
"Please Freddie, I need to know you're alright, please, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to make you sad. I'd do anything to make you happy, I just can't tell you about what's eating me, not yet at least.  
He threw his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "I'm sorry George; I didn't mean to make you feel so guilty or sad. I just don't like seeing you this way either, so I won't bug you about it anymore, just promises me that as soon as you feel comfortable with it you'll tell me what it is.  
"I promise I'll tell you as soon as possible Freddie." I said into his chest.  
It began to rain, slowly at first, and then it started to come down harder and harder until it was pouring down hard. I could hardly see where I was going, I just stumbled around for a little until I felt a warm hand wrap around mine.  
"Don't worry, I know what way to go, just follow me!" Fred yelled at me through the pouring rain. I didn't fight him at all; I just held onto him tightly and let him lead me until I could see the light of the house in the distance.  
He led me all the way up to the front door, but when we got there he didn't go in or let go of my hand, he just stood there looking at the door.  
"Fred, you ok?" I asked after a few seconds.  
He looked determined to do something for a minute, then he just look defeated, then he smiled at me then said "Yeah, just thinking that I should do something, but I don't think now is the right time to do it." With that he let go and walked inside.  
A few days have passed since that night in the rain, each night I've had dreams about Fred and me as princes, but they always stopped right before the actually wedding, I wish that I could see that part of the dream, but I always wake up right before it. Everyday I wake up and write down almost every detail of my dreams into my journal; I pray that no one ever finds it. Fred will get close to it a lot, whenever he does I'll get freaked out and hide it in a different spot.  
Fred is still acting odd, I really want him to tell me what's wrong, but he refuses to unless I tell him about what's on my mind, but I could never tell him about the dreams, if he ever heard them he would hate me forever, and I'd rather have him in my life not knowing my feelings than having him know my feelings and not be in my life.  
I had just finished writing another dream down in my journal, the minute I finished closing my sock drawer, which is where is keep my journal, Fred came prancing into the room.  
"Hey there Georgie Boy! What're you doing in here all by your lonesome?" He said doing a summersault on his bed.  
"You'd sure like to know, you nosey little sod." I said back while smiling.  
"Ha, well anyways, mum wanted me to come tell you that she wants to take you clothes shopping."  
"Why only me, wouldn't it be faster to take both of us?"  
"She's says there is less of a risk with only one of us, besides, we like the same cloths and we have the same size, so just go try on stuff and then get two of them."  
"You just volunteered my name cause you don't wanna go!"  
"Weather that's true or not it's too late; mum's waiting downstairs for you right now!"  
"You dirty little git!" I was about to attack him when mum yelled up for me to hurry in a voice that meant 'don't mess with me today' so I stopped my attack, "Don't think this changes anything, I'm still going to get you when I get back."  
"I look forward to it, brother dear!"  
I ran downstairs as fast as I could then was rushed out the door by mum. We shopped for hours, it was horrible, there's nothing worse than putting on pair after pair of ill-fitting pants and shirts, that lucky jerk is probably at home working on new products, or interesting new pranks without me.  
After stopping at what felt like about 50 more shops and about a million pairs of pants later we were on our way home with bags full of cloths for both me and Fred. When we got home I grabbed all of the bags and ran up the stairs, planning on launching a full blown attack on Fred once I got to the room.  
I ran as fast as I could hoping he didn't hear me coming. When I finally made it I threw open the door and stopped in my tracks. There in front of me sat Fred sitting on my bed reading my journal, with a shocked expression.  
"Where did you get that?" I said with fear in my voice.  
"I always see you writing it in when you think I'm not here, I just wanted to see if you were telling this thing what you aren't telling me." He said in a blank way.  
"How much did you read?" I could hear my heart beating in my ears, I was hoping, praying that he didn't read anything too bad.  
He looked up into my eyes and merely said, "Everything."  
I couldn't take it, I couldn't take him looking at me, thinking I'm disgusting, hating me, or even talking to me, I had to get out of there, so without another word, I ran.  
I ran as fast as I could go, not stopping for anything, I didn't stop until I reached the clearing where me and Fred had played as kids. I knew that he could find me here easily, but I didn't expect him to follow me, I didn't expect him to talk to me ever again.  
I ran behind a few trees then broke down and started to sob as hard as I ever have before, I leaned on the tree and slowly slid down it until I was huddled against it crying my eyes out. It felt as if everything was over, I had lost my twin, the boy I loved so deeply. He was my other half; I don't know how I'd survive without him.  
He'll probably show Mum and dad my journal, then they'll tell everyone, they'll all think I'm disgusting, they'll disown me and throw me out, then I won't be able to show my face at Hogwarts again without people saying what a freak I am. Why did I have to write it all down in that stupid journal? Why couldn't I just keep it all to myself?  
Out of no where I felt two strong arms wrap around me, I jumped and turned my head to see who it was.  
It was Fred.  
I just started into his eye for a minute, he started back just as intently, neither of us moved. I felt his hand move up to hold my cheek, I didn't know what he was doing, was he just trying to comfort me? Or was this going to end up being a horrible prank? I didn't care, just as long as I could have this moment in his arms.  
Tears were still running from my eyes non-stop, he swept them away with his thumb and gave me a small smile.  
"Fred." I said in a soft whisper.  
He looked deeper into my eyes, smiled again, "George." He said louder then quickly brought my head forward and kissed me.  
I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him back with as much passion as I had. He pressed me closer to him and moved his hand from my cheek to my neck.  
After a few minutes we broke the kiss for the need of oxygen, he looked deep into my eyes again.  
"Why didn't you just tell me Georgie?" He said still just as close as before.  
"I didn't want you to hate me." Was all I could say.  
"I could never hate you." He said giving me a quick kiss.  
"God, I was so scared, I thought you'd never talk to me again, and that you'd show the journal to mum and dad. I thought I'd never see you again." I cried.  
"Why would you ever think that? I could never do that to you, I love you so much George, I couldn't live without seeing you or talking to you."  
"Freddie, I love you so much too!"  
With that he shoved me into the tree and started to kiss me over and over again, there was so me fire and passion to it, I knew at that minute that I never wanted to kiss another person in my life, this was too perfect.  
He started to kiss down my chin to my neck, he went to my pulse point and started to nibble and suck, I gasped out, I felt him smile into my neck. After nibbling there for a bit longer he started to move down to my collar bone, it felt so good, I could feel my pants starting to get tighter.  
He kept going lower and lower, unbuttoning my shirt was he went, it felt so good to have his mouth all over my body.

He kept getting lower until he reached the waste of my pants, he looked up at me as if asking permission, I just smiled at him. He began to unzip my pants; I could feel my heart rate going up as he did. He softly reached into my boxers and pulled out my dick and started to rub it. At first he just lightly rubbed it, and then he started to hold on to it tighter and move his hand faster.

"Oh god, Fred!" I gasped out. I couldn't stop moaning, it was all too much.

I suddenly felt a warm wetness over take me and all I could do was throw my head back a moan over and over again. He kept going faster while flicking his tongue over my tip. I reached down and grabbed fist full's of his hair just so I could hang on to something.

I could feel myself coming closer and closer to the edge, I couldn't take it anymore. While calling his name out I quickly came. He wiped his mouth of and came back up so that we were face to face again.

He started to kiss me again, this time I kissed him back just as much as he was kissing me, it was like our tongue's were battling each other for dominance, after a few minutes he won the battle and I let him explore my mouth as much as he wanted to.

We both started to slide all the way to the ground so that he was lying on top of me in between my legs while he continued kissing me with all the love in his body. He slowly started to grind his hips into mine causing us both to gasp into each other's mouths. Getting caught up in the moment I snapped my hips up making Fred moan loud.

"Georgie, I can't hold back much longer, if you don't want to go any farther right now then we better stop." He whimpered into my ear.

I thought about it for a couple of seconds then kissed the side of his face. "Freddie, it's alright, let's keep going."

He stopped and looked me in the eye. "Are you sure? I don't wanna pressure you into this if you don't wanna do it."

I kissed him on the forehead. "Trust me, you're not pressuring me, you have no idea how many nights I've dreamt about this."

"Oh yes I do! And I know in detail too!" He said with a huge grin.

"You bloody jack-ass! Why did you have to read everything in my journal?"

"Cause, it was all just too kinky to put down, I'm gonna need a copy of that thing, it gets me hard just thinking about it." He said laughing.

"You're such a –"I was cut off by him kissing me with as much fire and lust as he had in his body. They continued to kiss and grind against each other until they were both gasping loudly and grasping for each other's bodies. Fred started to push down George's pants and boxers while George unzipped Fred's pants and started to pull his dick out of them. Fred pulled back a little so that he could pull George's feet behind his shoulders and position himself at George's opening. Giving him one final kiss he pushed all the way in.

George gasped out in pain and drove his nails into Fred's shoulders. "Shhh, I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but it'll fade in a few minutes, just relax." Fred said in a calming whisper into George's ear.

George just nodded, and tried to relax all of his muscles and soon the pain started to subside enough for him to start moving a little big under Fred. Fred took the sign and started to thrust slowly in and out of George, after a few minutes he started to go faster and faster. They were both gasping and moaning each other's names louder and louder. Fred buried his head in George's shoulder and continued to whisper promises about protecting and loving him no matter what.

Their thrust were starting to become more erotic and faster by the minute, they were both nearing their climaxes.

"Ahh, Fred, uh, I can't take much more." I gasped out.

"Uh, I know me too." He moaned back.

They both began to thrust wildly at each other until they gave one last trust and came screaming each other's names.

Fred collapsed on George's chest and George wrapped his arms around Fred lovingly.

"I love you Georgie"

"I love you too Freddie." And with that I fell into another deep sleep full of amazing dreams.

"_It was finally time for the royal wedding that everyone had been waiting years to happen. Prince George was waiting impatiently outside the doors of the chapel for his que to enter and walk down the isle and meet the man he'd been dreaming of for years. Every time George dreamt of this man he had a blacked out face that he couldn't see, but now he finally had a face to put with the name and legend. _

_Finally he heard the music that was supposed to introduce him coming from within the chapel he took a deep breath as the giant wooden doors began to open slowly before him. He looked all around the room seeing thousands of people in every direction, but directly in front of him were only two people, the only two he really cared about at that moment._

_The priest and Prince Fred._

_George began to walk forward, careful to make sure his steps were in tune with the music coming from the huge organ that was behind the priest. After a few minutes he made it to the alter where Fred reached out to take his hand. As soon as their hands met George felt a shock run up his spine._

_He looked up into Fred's eyes for the first time; they were beautiful, a deep shade of blue that was filled with a wildness that almost made him look childish, and yet the were serious and curious at the same time. They both stared into each other's eyes for a minute before George could feel himself start to blush, when Fred saw this he also started to blush and looked towards the priest quickly._

_The priest began the service, there were a few people crying in the crowd, George only recognized a few of them, the others must have been people that Fred knew. After both Fred and George said their vows, the priest began the 'I do's'._

"_Do you, Prince Fredrick, Take Prince George to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and hold through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do." He said looking deeply into my eyes._

"_And do you, Prince George, take Prince Fredrick to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and hold through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do." I said looking back just as deeply as he was._

"_Then with the power invested within me, I now pronounce you married! You may kiss your groom!"_

_Fred grabbed George around the waist and pulled him into a love filled kiss that felt like it lasted forever. All around them everyone started to cheer and yell happily for their princes'._

George woke up still wrapped in Fred's arms, he looked up at the sky and smiled.

'Looks like my dreams finally came true.'

**~Fin~**

Well, I hope you liked it, sorry if the sex scene wasn't that good or is it was rushed, I was kinda embarrased writing that part so I just rushed through it. Besides that I think this is good! Please Review and tell me what you think!

~Joie!


End file.
